We're a Family
by tigerlilyweasley
Summary: Henley is the quiet girl in school. Doesn't talk, doesn't socialize, doesn't want to get to know anybody. Kendall Knight leads the city's most volatile gangs, and gives Henley a proposition she can't refuse. When secrets are revealed, she becomes a target from a rival gang, and Kendall learns how far he'll go to save her. Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Mrs. Walliams, we're afraid that your daughter, Henley, isn't meeting the social standards of our school. Her work is outstanding, and she has quickly become one of the best of her class, but we're worried that her next year here will be a bit lonesome. A few teachers have raised concern that she doesn't seem to have any friends."

Henley picked at her cuticles anxiously, feeling her mother's stare on her face. She had been called down to the principal's office, for the first time since she had moved to Minnesota five months ago. Henley thought that keeping her head down and keeping to herself would've kept her out of speculation, but apparently she was wrong.

"Henley, what do you have to say?" Principal Evans asked, folding her hands together and resting them on the desk. Henley looked up and made eye contact, shrugging.

"I'm alone, not lonely. There's a difference." she said quietly.

"Ms. Walliams, do you feel too pressured by the social groups at our school?" Principal Evans questioned, leaning forward, putting on a sympathizing face.

"What? No. I just don't see the point in making friends when I'm leaving again in a year for college."

"A year is a very long time, Ms. Walliams."

"Sweetie, she's right. You should be making friends and having fun." Henley's mother chimed in. Henley turned her head away and rolled her eyes.

"Henley, we're going to give you a month to make some friends on your own. If in that time you don't, we are going to give you a list of extracurricular activities to choose from, and it will be mandatory for you to join one. Our school doesn't just promote academics, but we pride ourselves on putting well-versed, _well-socialized_ young adults out into the world."

"Okay. I'll try and make some friends. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Ms. Walliams you are excused. Mrs. Walliams thank you so much for coming, we're glad to see you taking an interest in your daughter's school life."

"Oh, her father and I have been concerned about her for a while. We expected to have her bring friends home after a few weeks, but when she didn't, we got worried. Thank you so much for calling this meeting." Mrs. Walliams shook Principal Evans' hand and followed her daughter out of the small office space, and into the larger office at the front of the school. Pulling Henley to the side and out of earshot of the ladies who worked in the office, her mother gave her what would appear to be a peptalk and goodbye, glancing at the boy sunk into one of the uncomfortable chairs, waiting for his turn to speak to the principal. Henley had seen him around before, always getting sent to the office, his friends just as bad. They had a reputation around the campus, and off the campus, but Henley hadn't paid attention to the idle gossip about the boys, instead choosing her books over the din of hallways and lunchrooms.

"Henley, I know you have to do this but try not to make any permanent friends, okay? We can't afford to have people finding out. You know how teenagers are, they'll spread anything that seems like juicy gossip. Just sit at a populated table at lunch and that's it."

"Okay mom." Henley nodded. Her mother gave her a once over and sighed. "I have to go to class, I'll see you at home."

"Alright. I'm going back to work. Don't forget to make your brother a snack when you get home tonight."

"Yeah. Bye." Henley turned and took the late pass that had been written out for her and hoisted her messenger bag over her head and let the strap rest on her shoulder. She walked down the hallway slowly, taking her time going back to her biology class. She folded and refolded the note in her hands as she walked, her mind thinking and her stomach churning with the anxiety of attempting to meet new people. She had to get them to like her enough so that she could sit with them at school functions and lunches, but not so much that she was invited out with them or had to invite them over. Once reaching her classroom, she opened the door and shuffled in, handing the teacher, who had paused his lesson to give her a disapproving look, her late pass and took the empty seat in the far left middle of the room. She didn't bother bringing her books out from her bag, as there was only fifteen minutes left of class. Once the bell rang, Henley followed the herd of students out the door and went to the cafeteria after switching the books in her bag out.

Henley walked to the cafeteria and fished her wallet out, waiting in the line and grabbing her food, asking for a water, and paying the lunch lady. She picked up her tray and walked to her usual empty table in the far right corner of the room, away from the other kids. No one said she had to be a social butterfly right then. Henley moved her bag to the seat next to her and took out a small, yellowed book, and set it next to her tray as she took the lid off her salad and put the dressing on. She opened her book to the dogeared page and picked up her fork, stabbing some lettuce and bringing her fork to her mouth. After half an hour of being alone, she noticed someone else was at her table, sitting across from her.

"Can I help you?" The boy smirked and folded his hands on the table, staring into Henley's eyes.

"I was about to ask the same thing of you." he said. Henley raised an eyebrow.

"How could you possibly help me? I don't know you." Henley sighed, looking back at her book, hoping breaking her eye contact signaled the blonde that the conversation was over.

"I know more than you think. I overheard your meeting with Principal Evans. You need to make friends, and fast. I happen to be willing to be your friend." Henley tensed up at his words, and she kept her eyes on her book, her eyes giving her away as the refused to look at any other word on the page. "I can be your friend if you want."

Henley took a deep breath and slowly earmarked the page she was stuck on and closed the soft paperback novel, setting it down next to her tray of half-eaten food. She took in his appearance, the smug smile on his face made her want to slap him. His clothes were okay, to her taste. A faded and worn leather jacket that hung a bit too big on him, a grey v-necked shirt that seemed to fit right, and skinny jeans. Henley glanced down quickly and detected a pair of tattered and worn sneakers. Her eyes snapped back up to his and she folded her arms across her chest.

"You want to be my friend." she stated more than asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Kendall. Kendall Knight. I'm in your grade, as well as your english class." he introduced himself. "And I'll be your friend...for a price."

"You want me to _pay you_ to be my friend?" Henley scoffed. "Fat chance. It was nice meeting you Kendall, but I've got to go." She shoved her book in her bag and began to get up, but Kendall's voice stopped her.

"Just hear me out, okay? That's all I ask. I'm sure you're a reasonable girl." he said. Henley debated for a moment, and sat down, glaring at the table top for a few moments before Kendall took her silence as a sign to start speaking again. "You need at least one friend until the end of the month, right? Well wouldn't it look a little suspicious if all of a sudden, your "friend" is gone after that? And I mean, judging from how you're acting now, you're not a big bag of sunshine to be around, so it'll go like this. One hundred dollars a month until we graduate. "

"What? No way!" Henley protested. "If your goal was to pick on the loner girl and make her feel like shit, congratulations, you've scored." Henley got up this time, tossing her garbage in the trash and putting the tray in the bin before storming out of the cafeteria. She walked down the hallways, scowl in place as footsteps followed.

"Henley! I'm not picking on you, okay?" Henley turned around, making Kendall stop short and she pushed the tip of her index finger into his chest, prodding him and pushing him back.

"You approach me in the cafeteria in front of everyone, and make me an offer to pay you to be my friend for a year or so, and you don't think that you're making fun of me?" Henley's eyes narrowed as she kept moving, making Kendall back into the lockers. "You've got some fucking balls, Knight." Kendall grabbed Henley's wrist and pulled it away from his chest, taking hold of her other holding them up, letting her know he wasn't going to play games anymore.

"Do you really want to join the marching band losers and the drama club freaks?" Kendall glowered down at her. "You need a friend and fast. A hundred a month."

"You really think you're worth that much?" Henley scoffed again. "Sixty-five dollars a month."

"Make it eighty and I'll throw in some quality after-school time." Kendall smirked.

"Fifty and you can keep your quality time to yourself." Henley stared right back into his eyes, and the two were at war to see who would break first. After a few tense minutes, Kendall sighed.

"Fine. Fifty a month. But it's going to look awfully strange when you're not seen at social gatherings with your new best pal." Kendall rubbed his chest where Henley's finger had been poking moments earlier after letting her wrists fall. Henley adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and shrugged.

"School functions and events, I barely go to them." Henley said. "I find them meaningless and stupid."

"Well, we have that in common." Kendall smiled. "Let's say we get together after school and get to know each other better. Come to my place?"

"I can't. I-I uh, watch my brother until my mom gets home from work." Henley replied, stopping at her locker.

"No problem, I'll just come to yours. I have a little sister it'll be a piece of cake." Kendall leaned against the locker next to hers.

"I'd rather not have you influencing my brother to bribe people into friendships for money. Thanks, but no." Henley spun the dial and opened her locker, grabbing a notebook and shutting the door. "I'm going to the library before my class starts, and I swear to god if you follow me there, I'll kick your teeth in." Henley pushed past Kendall and began walking the back the way they came.

"Love you too, bestie!" he called down the hall.

"Fuck off."

* * *

_just another previously written story i found! reviews would be lovely!_

_xoxo_

_k_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Henley stood outside of the play area at the daycare center, where the toddlers were sitting and listening to a story being read. She smiled at the little boy with curly brown hair, who was rocking back and forth, giggling at the cow sound the teacher just made, reading aloud from the story.

"Hey Henley, how's it going?" Giana, the middle-aged owner of the daycare. She was carrying a basket of toys underneath her arm, having just picked up the playground.

"It's going okay, thanks Giana." The Italian woman was the only one in town who Henley cared to know. She felt more of a motherly connection to Giana than to her own mother.

"Well, Charlie did wonderfully today. He played nicely with one of the other kids, he ate his snack and drank his juice with no fuss, and he went down for his nap and stayed asleep the whole time. I think he's really starting to acclimate to the new surroundings." the woman explained.

"After five months, he'd better." Henley smiled softly. Giana laughed and patted her arm, before moving and taking the basket of dirty toys in the back to be washed before they closed that night. The teacher who was reading finished her book and set it down, telling the kids that there parents were here to pick them up. Henley watched as Charlie stood up and looked around, seeking her out and smiling. Henley grinned and crouched down, opening her arms and he ran over to her, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"Heeeyy Charlie!" Henley greeted the boy. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I missed you a lot." Charlie answered, his attention on the necklace that hung around Henley's neck. "Can we go home?"

"Sure Charlie. Go get your backpack and coat and we'll go home." Brook stood up and watched as Charlie went over to the cubbies, and pulled out his Batman backpack, and his light coat for the cool October weather. She leaned down and helped him put his coat on, holding it so he could put his arms through the holes, and then let him zip it up himself. He put his backpack on his shoulders and reached up, wiggling his fingers. Henley smiled and took his hand and they walked out to her car. After putting Charlie in his car seat in the back, Henley drove them home.

"Charlie! What do you want for a snack today?" Henley called from the kitchen, standing in front the refrigerator. The sound of plastic toy cars smashing together stopped, and the sound of little feet padding on linoleum flooring replaced it.

"I want pizza!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie, indoor voice, please." Henley chided. "And we can't have pizza for snack time, that's a dinnertime food. How about I make you a surprise?"

"Pizza!"

"Charlie, no pizza." Henley said sternly. "I promise this surprise will be yummy! Now sit at the table and wait." Charlie pouted and climbed up onto the chair, and waited, folding his arms across his chest. Henley sliced up some fruit and vegetables and arranged them on a plate in the shape of a smiley face and put some pineapple slices that came in the shape of stars around the edges. Henley put the rest of the fruit slices in a small bowl and grabbed a fork and a child's fork and took the food to the table. She picked up Charlie ad put him in his booster seat, and scooted his chair to the table, pushing his paper plate and fork in front of him, and tucking a napkin into his collar in case he got messy.

"See? Look, your snack is a face!" Henley showed Charlie. Charlie smiled and picked up a piece of strawberry from his place (one of the ears on the face) and chomped on it happily, pizza long-forgotten. Henley sat down next to him at the head of the table and picked at her own after school snack as she watched Charlie eat. If there was anyone that could make her day better, it was him. "What did you learn in school today, bud?"

"We learneded a new song!" he clapped.

"Oh really, what song is that?" Henley asked. "Sing it for me?"

"Okay." Charlie sat back in his seat and took a breath. "The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round! 'Round and round, 'Round and 'round! The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round awl through the town!"

"Good job Charlie!" Henley clapped for him. "I think you're going to be a famous singer when you grow up."

"I'm gonna be a wockstar!" Charlie yelled, tossing his arms in the air. Henley giggled and toyed with her necklace. "When is daddy coming to see us?" Henley sighed.

"I don't know, Charlie." she answered him quietly. "Dad's been busy lately, and hasn't had to time to come see us since we moved. Mom will call him and talk to him soon."

"I miss daddy." Charlie sighed, picking up a baby carrot and biting it.

"Me too, buddy. Me too." She clutched the small sapphire pendant that hung on the chain.

* * *

"Henley! Telephone!" Henley's mother, Deborah, called. Henley looked up from the english assignment she had been working on and looked back at her mother quizzically, wondering who could be calling her. She glanced quickly at Charlie, who was watching an old Disney cartoon movie on TV before standing up and walking to her mother taking the phone and moving into the hallway from her mother's den/office room and walking back towards the living room where she had been working on homework.

"Hello?" Henley asked, standing by the entrance to the room.

"Hey best friend." Kendall's voice came through the telephone crisp and clear. Henley groaned and leaned against the wall. "What's up?"

"How did you get my number?" Henley asked, moving into the kitchen, away from Charlie's innocent ear, should this conversation turn for the worst, which, with Kendall in it, it would.

"I had one of my friends find it in the school records."

"That's illegal! Those are private files!" Henley screeched, fuming mad already. "What else did you have them find out? I swear to god, Knight-."

"Chill out, I didn't do that." Kendall laughed. "I got your number from the phonebook. You're the only Walliams in the entire county."

"Well what do you want? I'm busy." Henley sighed. She didn't want to put up with Kendall anymore than she had to.

"My friend James is throwing a party tomorrow night, and you're coming."

"Fat chance, Knight." Henley rolled her eyes, poking her head out the kitchen doorway to keep on Charlie, who was still absorbed in the movie. "I don't do parties. Besides, I told you to keep your after-school activities to yourself."

"I don't think Principal Evans would like it much if I went and told her that you're paying me to be your friend for a year so you don't have to join a club." Kendall mused. "And I think the entire school would think you were pathetic if, you know, it just slipped out in a crowded hallway."

"Kendall, I'm busy tomorrow night." Henley insisted.

"Doing what? You have no friends, remember?" she could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"I'm watching my little brother, okay? Some people have responsibilities other than trying to be a wannabe badass in high school." Henley seethed.

"Tell your mom to watch him, one night won't kill you." Henley was silent for a few moments, focusing on the blaring music in the background of Kendall's phone call.

"Fine. I'll go ask her to watch him. I'm putting you on hold." Henley hit the mute button and set the phone on the counter before going back to her mother's office. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Deborah said, glancing up quickly from her adult romance novel.

"Uhm, one of the people I met at lunch today wants to know if I can hang out with them tomorrow night." Henley said. "And I was wondering if you could watch Charlie instead of me doing it?"

"Henley..." Deborah began, setting her book in her lap.

"I know, mom. But I just...I haven't gone out since we moved here, and it's only for one night and I'll be home before curfew and be up to make Charlie breakfast so you can get to work on time."

"What does this outing entail?" her mother asked. "Who with?"

"Uh, just going bowling with this girl and a couple of her friends."

"Henley Annaleigh-

"Going to a party with a guy named Kendall." Henley admitted.

"Is this guy named Kendall decent?"

"I suppose so, yes." Henley held back all of the insults she wanted to spill about the annoying blonde and shrugged.

"No drinking, no smoking, no sex, and be home by one am at the latest."

"Thanks, mom!" Henley smiled and left the room, going back into the kitchen and picking up the phone, taking it off of mute. "Kendall?"

"I thought you'd hung up on me."

"My mom is going to watch my brother, so I can go tomorrow night."

"Great, I'll pick you up at nine. Wear someth-." Henley merely pressed the end button on the phone and set it back on counter, done with the conversation. She went into the living room to see the credits of the movie playing and a sleepy Charlie on the floor, trying not to nod off.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Let's get you in your jammies and get you to bed." Henley crouched down and picked up the toddler, smiling as he buried his face in her neck and yawning. She took him to his room and took his pajamas from the drawer, and helped him into them. She pulled the covers down on his toddler bed and let him climb in, and tucked him in, giving him a stuffed dinosaur to hold. "Goodnight Charlie."

"'Night." Henley turned on a nightlight before turning off the bedroom light and shutting the door. She walked back into the living room and gathered up her homework, shutting off the DVD player and TV and going to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and put her homework on the desk in the corner, moving to her dresser, and pulling out her sleep shorts and a tank top, peeling off her clothes from the day and tossing them in the hamper. After pulling on her night clothes, she glanced at the photos on her dresser. Her old friends, her old life, now miles behind her. Henley turned and walked over to her light switch, shutting off it off and climbing into her big bed, closing her eyes and willing her body to sleep until the next day and night was over.

* * *

Henley finished tousling her long wavy hair and sprayed it lightly with hairspray. She checked her makeup, and gave herself a small smile. It was the first time she had taken the time to get ready and put on a full face of makeup. Henley had missed her old self. The navy and creme one-shouldered silk top she wore over jeans and peach colored Toms made her feel like a million bucks. She fastened her usual sapphire necklace around her neck and swiped a tube of nude colored lipstick across her lips. The doorbell going off made Henley come back to reality that she was going to be spending the evening with Kendall and his friends, who were probably just as awful as he was.

"Henley! Your friend is here!" Henley grabbed her house keys and cell phone and shoved them into her pocket, running down the stairs. She grabbed her jacket and ran over to Charlie, kissing the top of his head.

"Bye Squirt. I'll see you in the morning." she went to her mom and kissed her cheek. "Put Charlie to bed. If he stays up any later he'll be grumpy. I'll see you tomorrow." Henley opened the door and shut it closely behind her. Kendall was halfway up the walkway but stopped as she passed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning slightly.

"Getting in the car? We're going to a party." Henley said slowly, mocking Kendall for asking an obvious question.

"I wanted to meet your family. I mean, isn't your dad wondering what type of boy his daughter is hanging out with?"

"My dad isn't around, so the point is moot." Henley explained. "And my mother is putting my brother to bed, so there's no point in that either."

"Fine. Let's go." Kendall followed Henley to his car, opening the door for her and smirking at her glare as she got in. He slammed the door and walked around, getting in the driver's side. As they drove to the party, Kendall drummed along to the music on the steering wheel, making Henley grind her teeth. Finally she reached forward and turned down the volume.

"I have to be home before one, okay?" she said.

"Alright. But I've got some business to attend to before the night is over, and until that's done, we aren't leaving." Kendall replied.

"Whatever." the rest of the car ride was gone in silence, until Kendall pulled up to a very large house. Henley couldn't help but lean forward, trying to get a glimpse at it.

"James' parents are loaded. Never around, but loaded." Kendall said to her. He pulled up behind a few beat up cars and parked. Henley didn't wait for him and got out on her own, shutting the door behind her. She followed Kendall up the steps and into the house, where the party was already heavily underway. "C'mon!" Kendall shouted over the music, grabbing her wrist and pulling her through the crowd.

"KNIGHT!" a very handsome, tall, tanned, brown haired guy called as they got closer. "Glad you could make it!"

"I had to pick up something." he nodded his head back at Henley who was looking back at the design of the large room they were in. "Henley, this is James. James, this is Henley, the charity case I was telling you about." Henley glared at Kendall as she shook James' hand.

"Thanks for letting me come to the party, your house is lovely, I'm leaving now." Henley gave James a sarcastic smile and pulled her hand back, trying to push past Kendall. He grabbed her by her shoulders and held her still, turning her to face James again.

"I was just playing around, come on, loosen up." Kendall rolled his eyes. Henley avoided eye contact with everyone. "Okay, see here comes my friend Carlos, you'll like him, he's nice. Ay Carlos! Come over here." a short hispanic boy made his way through the crowd, pausing to talk to a few people every few feet. Once he finally got to them he smiled genuinely.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Carlos, this is our new friend, Henley." Kendall introduced them. He gave Henley a smile to show he wasn't going to call her a charity case again.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. I think I've seen you around school." Carlos said extending his hand. Henley gave him a tight smile and shook his hand. "I'm glad you're finally getting out to one of these parties."

"Yeah It's been a while since I've partied."

"Is Logan coming with Camille or what?" Kendall asked. Carlos shook his head.

"Logan is checking up on things on the other side of town with a couple of guys. Camille's here though." Carlos replied, then put his focus back on Henley. "Hey, let me get you a drink, okay?"

"Naw, I'll get it." James cut in. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll get it, actually. I don't trust strangers with my beverages." Henley said. James smirked.

"Allow me to show where the beverages are, doll." the tall boy took her up in his arm, his hand resting on the small of her back, guiding more than pushing her through the crowd. He took her outside to the vast backyard, where there was a long and wide swimming pool, and farther back, what seemed to be tennis courts. There was a huge cabana on the other side of the pool, where it seemed the alcohol for the party was stashed.

"I don't drink alcohol." Henley deadpanned as James took her in the cabana and tried to see what type of drink she'd like.

"Babe, you don't party, you don't drink, what the fuck do you do?" James asked, turning to a cooler and getting a bottle of water.

"I study so I can get into a good college and get the fuck out of here." Henley shrugged, accepting the bottled water and watched as James mixed a drink for himself expertly. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'babe'." James studied her, and smiled sincerely.

"Okay _honey_." Henley slapped his chiseled arm and he laughed. "No wonder Kendall picked you. You're scrappy."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Nothing. Sometimes he likes to bring new people into the gang. He doesn't like people being left out of things." James shrugged, sipping his jack and coke.

"So he took pity on me." Henley rolled her eyes. "I so don't need this right now. It was nice meeting you, James. Tell Kendall he can go fuck himself, 'kay? I don't need to be in your gang of friends." Henley began to walk away, but James followed her.

"Hang on. Come on, I'm not trying to be rude. Let's go talk, okay? I promise no funny business or anything." Henley stared at him to trying to see if her was up to anything, but his eyes were clear of mischief. Henley nodded and let him take her arm and lead her to an enclosed gazebo. James poked his head in and when he saw it was empty, he tugged on Henley's arm, leading her into the gazebo and flicking a light switch. Twinkle lights illuminated the tiny room, and Henley wanted to roll her eyes again.

"No funny business, huh?" she asked, a slight smirk on her face. James shrugged and sat down on the swing on the left side. He patted the wooden seat on the free space next to him, and Henley sighed and sat down, deciding to give into the handsome boy.

"Kendall, Logan just called. We've got trouble coming. Apparently some guys are getting together a rival gang. He overheard them talking about trying to overthrow our authority." Carlos had rushed up to Kendall a few hours later, while Kendall was trying to find Henley. "He wants us to come meet him and check it out, stomp out the fire before it rises."

"I've gotta take Henley home before we do anything. Help me find her and we can go." Kendall and Carlos set out around the house, checking the bedrooms upstairs, and finally going outside. Henley was nowhere to be seen, and Kendall almost thought she had gone home by herself, until he saw James opening the gazebo doors, letting Henley climb down the steps, laughing at something she had said. Kendall felt a pull in the pit of his stomach and stormed over to the two, watching Henley adjust the one shoulder on her shirt.

"The fuck is this, James?" he asked. "I brought her here to get out of her damn bubble, not for you to fuck her in the gazebo."

"Excuse me?" Henley shot in before James could speak. "We were just talking, something that, surprisingly I can actually do with one of your friends. But thanks for accusing me of being a whore and fucking random guys. Really, Kendall, thanks."

"Whatever. James we've got to go. Logan found some shit going down in the city." Kendall explained, ignoring Henley.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, you're just going to leave and let this party go on in your house?" Henley asked.

"It'll die out by morning." James shrugged. "It's already two-thirty, these usually last until four or so."

"It's two-thirty? Fuck! Kendall my curfew was one!" Henley groaned, checking her phone. "I'm in so much trouble." Henley set off back towards the house, the boys following her.

"I couldn't find you! Don't blame this on me!" Kendall shouted.

"Oh just shut it and take me home already."

"Listen, okay, Henley, we'll take you home." James said, opening the door to Kendall's car. "Get in." Henley got in and buckled up, waiting impatiently for the rest of them to get into the car. Kendall drove her to her house and she bolted out of the car, running up to her house and unlocking the front door.

"Henley Annaleigh Walliams, you are in so much trouble."

* * *

_reviews are love!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Kendall's car screeched to a halt in front of the warehouse that Logan had asked them to meet up at. Said boy was leaning against the cool bricks of the warehouse, watching the three of his friends get out of the car.

"Where are they?" Kendall asked, cracking his knuckles. Logan smirked and pointed down the road.

"They're a few warehouses down, having a little party with some new members." he informed. "What are gonna to do to 'em?"

"We're going to show them that we're the only authority around here." Kendall growled. He walked over to the car and popped the trunk, and stood back after picking up a pair of brass knuckles. "Pick a toy, boys. We've got a party to crash." The three other boys crowded around the trunk. James stood back, and gave a few swings of a metal baseball bat as if he were a professional ball player. Logan pulled out the chains, wrapping a length of it around his knuckles and leaving the rest of it to swing. Carlos picked up a straight cane, with a brass ball on the top of it. He shined it quickly on his shirt and his normally friendly smile was replaced with a devilish leer.

"Let's go." The guys set off, following Logan's directions. Once they were at the warehouse, they leaned in to the door, hearing the noise of the group inside whooping and hollering.

"Logan, how many are there in there?" Kendall asked, looking around at their surroundings.

"'Bout six or seven. They think outnumbering us will intimidate us." Logan answered, scoffing. Kendall rolled his eyes

"We can take them." James grinned. "It's been a while since we've had a good fight."

"Let's get 'em, boys." Kendall yanked open the warehouse door their rivals were too stupid to lock and grinned. "Howdy fellas. Looks like you forgot to invite us to your little party."

"Shit, it's Knight." someone cussed, the sound of beer bottles dropping to the floor and rolling or breaking as the other boys got their bearings.

"Did you fuckers really think I wouldn't find out about this?" Kendall smirked. "I've got eyes and ears everywhere."

"You can't control the entire city, Knight." a young man stepped up. He had sandy brown hair and was wearing a tight, white t-shirt under a leather jacket, stepping in front of all the other guys in the room, making the boys recognize he was the leader.

"And who are you?" Kendall asked, raising his chin, giving the boy a once over, and standing up straight, trying to match his height.

"Name's Wyatt. And I'm going to be replacing you." Kendall scoffed and turned back to his friends, and they laughed too, but as quick as lightning, Kendall's smile disappeared, and he had grabbed Wyatt by the collar of his shirt, and launched his fist into his face. Wyatt's gang rushed forward to defend their leader, but backed away as Logan spun the length of metal chain around, his eyes begging anyone to come forward so he could wrap it around their necks. Kendall pushed Wyatt to the floor and crouched over him, one hand still clutching his collar, the other patting his red cheek, watching the blood spill from Wyatt's mouth as he coughed.

"You think a know-nothing shit like you can replace me?" Kendall hissed. "I own this town, and no one is going to take that from me." Kendall moved back and stepped away from Wyatt, only to swing his leg back and let his foot come forward, crashing into Wyatt's rib cage. It was then that the fight erupted. One of Wyatt's gang members took a run, but James cut him off with an expert blow to his abdomen, knocking the wind of of the boy and sending him crashing to the floor, as Logan tossed the chain through the air at a guy who was going after Carlos, who was already in a fist fight with another young man, his cane on the floor forgotten. Kendall left Wyatt on the ground and began to take out a few of the others, while James received a punch to the eye, and regained his composure quickly, grabbing the next fist in his hand and twisting the man's arm around his back pulling it out of its socket. James let the guy fall to the ground and kicked him aside, finding another victim.

"COPS!" a random voice called out amidst the violence, and the able-bodied gang members fled. Kendall walked back over to Wyatt's body and leaned down, wiping his sleeve across his own bloody lip.

"No one is ever going to fucking replace me, got it?" he spat on Wyatt. "If this happens again, we won't leave you alive." Kendall gave Wyatt one more kick and walked away, not worried about the cops. James, Logan and Carlos were already in the car, stashing their weapons and James was behind the wheel, his eye beginning to swell.

"Can you drive with that bum eye?" he asked.

"I can drive." James said, stepping on the gas. They tore out of the lot, off into the night.

* * *

Henley sighed as she watched Charlie play in the backyard, running from the sandbox to the swing-set to the slide and back. She sipped on the bitter, dark coffee, hoping it would keep her awake for the remainder of the day. Her punishment, for coming home so late after curfew, was staying up for the rest of the night, and until it was time to sleep the next night.

"_'If you wanted to stay out all night anyway, you might as well stay up and do something productive.'_" Henley mimicked her mothers' voice under her breath. Henley has spent the night scrubbing the kitchen on her hands and knees, dusting every inch of the house, and making breakfast for her family. Her mother ignored the eggs and bacon with fresh fruit on the plate set out for her, grabbed the piece of toast off to the side and ran out the door, claiming she had to get to the hospital as soon as she could. Henley sighed and ate her own breakfast and slid her mother's into the garbage disposal. Charlie woke up a bit later, and Henley helped him in the bath, got him dressed, and fixed him oatmeal and fruit for his breakfast, which, unfortunately, gave him more energy than Henley could handle that day. She wished her father had stayed. Wished he would've had the guts to hang in there and deal. But now all he was to their family was a child support payment and all her mother was good for was a roof over their heads. That's what you get for having a politician father and a plastic surgeon mother. Henley sighed as her cell phone went off and she slid the lock on the screen to open and accepted the call.

"Hello?" she asked, watching Charlie dump sand onto a toy truck.

"Henley, sweetie, I need you to go to the grocery store for me." Deborah said quickly into the phone. "I need you to pick up some smoked salmon, whatever greens go with that, lemons, and something for dessert, and something appetizer-y."

"Mom, what's going on?" Henley scrunched her eyebrows at her mother's flustered request.

"A patient of mine is coming to dinner tonight, and I told him what a wonderful cook I am." Deborah giggled. Henley felt the need to gag.

"Mom, you don't cook." Henley sighed.

"Exactly. That's why I want you to start dinner for me and then I'll just present the meal." her mother explained. "Use your emergency credit card to pay, that's what I gave it to you for."

"I hardly think salmon is an emergency."

"Just do it, young lady." Deborah snapped. "I'll see you when I get home." Henley listened to the dial tone for a few moments before pulling the phone from her ear, standing up and shoving it in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Charlie! Come on, we have to go to the grocery store." Charlie looked up and Henley made her way over to the sandbox, lifting him out of it and wiping the sand from the seat of his jeans. "If you're on your best behavior, I'll buy you some animal crackers."

"I like aminal cwackers." Charlie replied. Henley smiled, shutting the backdoor and grabbing her keys off the table, sliding her shoes on and helping Charlie get his tiny velcro sneakers on. She went out to the car and buckled him in his car seat and drove them to the grocery store, moving him to the child's seat in the cart and playing a game with him.

"I spy with my little eye, somethiiinnng red." Henley said as they turned down an aisle with condiments in it. Charlie looked around before pointing at the umpteen bottles of ketchup on the shelves and Henley nodded. "Alright your turn."

"I spy my little eye somefin big." Henley furrowed her brow and looked around.

"Is it that?" Henley pointed to the tall display of olives in a can. The child shook his head. "Is it me?" Henley asked, and again, Charlie shook his head. "What could it be? You're good at this, Charlie." the boy giggled. "What is something big?"

"Well, I'm not completely egotistical, but he may be referring to me." Henley jumped and whipped around, bumping into James, who had been standing behind her for a few moments. Charlie was nodding his head and clapping. "It was me! See?"

"What are you doing here?" Henley asked, gazing up at his face. "And what happened to you between dropping me off last night and now? Your eye is all bruised and swollen." Henley reached up, but hesitated touching the black and blue skin around James' left eye.

"It's nothing I can't handle." James smiled, wincing a bit as the smile reached his eyes. "Who's this little guy?"

"Uh, this is my brother, Charlie." Henley said. "Charlie, say hi to James."

"Hi!" Charlie waved. James gave a little wave back, grinning.

"So uh, what are you here for?" Henley asked as she pushed her cart down the aisles, James walking beside her.

"Bandages and disinfectant. Concealer." James shrugged, gesturing to the basket on his arm.

"You're so nonchalant about getting beat up." Henley gave a small laugh. "Did someone spill a soda on the persian rug?"

"Hey, I didn't get beat up. I did more damage to the other guy." James assured her.

"I'll take your word on it." Henley sighed as Charlie reached for a box of animal crackers. "Yes, Charlie, I'm getting you animal crackers."

"He's cute." James said, watching the boy squirm and clap in his seat as Henley set the box of cookies in the cart. "He looks a lot like you."

"I look a lot like my dad, are you calling him cute as well?" Henley smirked. James laughed as they turned down an aisle filled with vegetables. Henley grabbed a plastic bag and bit her lip, looking at the greens, finally deciding on fresh spinach leaves. "Shouldn't you be cleaning up from the massive party last night?"

"I have people who do that." James shrugged. Henley weighed out a pound of the spinach leaves and twisted the top of the bag, tying it in a knot and placing it in the cart. "What's the spinach for? Nothing good, right?"

"I'll have you know spinach is very good fresh, and my mom is having dinner with a guy at our house. Which also means that I'm going to have to take Charlie to see a movie or something so she can have the house to herself." Henley sighed. "Parents suck."

"Yeah they do." James nodded. "Why don't you come over. Bring Charlie, I've got a ton of old toys and movies from when I was little, I probably should've given away a long time ago."

"I don't think so. After last night, I'm not sure your house is the safest place for a three year old. Besides, what would your mom think of you hanging out with a girl who has no life outside taking care of her family?"

"She wouldn't. She's in London for the next three months working on an extension of her makeup line." James said. "And I don't throw parties every night. Come on."

"Listen, Kendall and I made a deal and that's it. Don't feel like you have to be buddy-buddy with me because of it. I'm not going to start paying you." Henley shook her head.

"I don't want you to pay me. Listen, Kendall just...he does anything to make a profit, okay? I don't need money, you've seen my house. Besides how am I supposed to really be your friend if I can't get to know you." Henley was silent for a few moments, staring at their feet.

"Okay. I have to get these home and cook for her, and then fix something for Charlie before we leave." Henley sighed, knowing it would be better to leave the house than to hear the sickening giggling and thumping coming from her mother's room, or even worse, the dining room.

* * *

"I made deviled eggs for your appetizer, smoked salmon with spinach salad and a raspberry vinaigrette dressing for your entree and there's sorbet in the freezer." Henley explained, watching her mother get ready, tying an apron around her waist to give the look that she had been the one cooking. "I'm going to take Charlie to the movies to see one of the kiddie flicks that's out, so text me when this guy is gone so we can come home." Henley didn't wait for her mother's reply and walked into the living room. She grabbed Charlie's backpack and put a pair of pajamas in there, and a few pull-ups. She went and picked up Charlie, making sure his coat was zipped up and his shoes were velcro-ed tightly.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Charlie nodded, and Henley swiped her keys from the table. They made their way to James' house and parked in the long driveway. Henley carried Charlie up the steps and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, James opened the door, grinning. Henley blushed and cleared her throat.

"Do you always answer the door in nothing but a towel?" she asked, stepping inside.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be over at seven-thirty. I just got out of the shower." he shrugged. "Come on, come upstairs and I'll show you the rec room where Charlie can play." Henley nodded and followed James up the stairs, and when he pointed to the rec room, she entered it, smiling at the blue paint on the walls and the toys set up as he went and got dressed.

"Wow, look at all of this, Charlie." Henley set him down and took his coat off him, laying it over the arm of the beige couch. "Look at all these toys."

"I set them up earlier." James came into the room, buttoning his pants. "Go ahead and play with anything you want, Charlie." Charlie grinned and toddled over to a wooden train set, moving it around the track. Henley smiled and sat down on the couch, scooting over a bit when James sat down next to her. "Have you ate yet?" Henley shook her head.

"I made Charlie one of those toddler microwave meals and finished cooking for my mom and left." James reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone, pressing a few buttons and then lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, I need a favor. No, not that kind." Henley raised an eyebrow at the chuckle James gave. "I need you to get me a large pizza with extra cheese, and pineapple on it. Delivered. Thanks, bro." James hung up and smirked.

"How did you know what I liked on my pizza?" Henley asked.

"I didn't, that's how I like mine." James smiled. Charlie had walked over to them and shoved a truck into James' hand, and James grinned. "You like this one, bud?" Charlie nodded and ran another car along the cushion. "Tell you what, you can keep it." Charlie looked up at James, his eyes wide. "I mean it, you can keep it."

"You don't have to do that, James." Henley said softly.

"What am I going to do with a toy truck? It's no big deal." The doorbell rang a few moments later and James excused himself to go answer it. He came back a few minutes later, pizza and a plastic bag in hand. "Food is here."

"Charlie, do you want a slice of pizza?" Henley turned to the little boy.

"Pizza!" he shouted.

"Charlie, indoor voice." Henley chided, sending James an apologizing look. James opened the plastic bag, taking out two bottles of soda and paper plates with plastic utensils. Henley took a slice of pizza and placed it on a plate, then proceeded to cut it up into small, bite size pieces for Charlie.

"Wow, mother much?" James asked as she tucked a napkin into the collar of the little boys shirt.

"I can't help it." Henley shrugged. "I've taken care of him since he was born."

"What about your mom and dad?" Henley pulled out her own pizza slice and set in on a plate.

"Mom is a plastic surgeon who is only interested in how much money she can make per tit on some bimbo, and my dad split a few years ago." Henley mumbled, making sure Charlie was too preoccupied with his pizza to eavesdrop.

"I know the feeling. My dad is in a band, traveling all the time. He and my mom got divorced when I was thirteen. My mom owns a huge makeup/skin care brand and is in and out all the time, but at least she's here sometimes, and she tries, every once in a while." James shrugged. Henley nodded and took a small bite of her pizza.

"Can I ask you something, James?" James nodded. "Do you know why Kendall is so hellbent on being my friend? Making me pay him for it?"

"All I know is that he thought it would be a good way to earn a few bucks on the side." James answered softly. "That's all he's told me." Henley nodded, feeling like there was something more James wanted to say. She felt like his answer was too simple. She let it go, taking a few more bites of her pizza, noticing how late it was getting and how droopy Charlie's eyes were getting.

"James, is there anywhere I can let Charlie sleep until we leave?" she asked, grabbing Charlie's backpack and pulling out his pajamas. She made the sleepy boy stand up and helped him into his pajamas, but before she could pick him up, James swooped in and lifted him up.

"He can sleep in my bed." James said quietly, moving with him out of the rec room.

"Are you sure?" James nodded and walked into his large bedroom, and over to the huge bed that was up against the far right wall. Henley helped James by pulling back the covers on his bed and James set the sleepy toddler into the bed, standing back as Henley tucked him in and kissed his forehead before moving back and gesturing for James to leave the room with her, leaving Charlie to sleep.

"Thanks for tonight." Henley said softly as she helped clean up the rec room. "Really. Whatever is going on with Kendall aside, thanks for helping me out."

"It's no problem." James said. "And you should give Kendall a break." Henley scoffed. "No, really. He's gone about it all wrong, but I've known him since we were kids. Kendall's a good guy, and I'm sure if you stop the cold act, he'll be less of a dick."

"Fine. I'll try to be nicer." Henley sighed. James moved over towards her and hugged the girl. Henley hugged back, enjoying the feeling of friendship she felt between them, so quickly and it had been so long since she had felt it that she couldn't help the smile on her face.

* * *

_reviews are love! i wanna know who you guys are liking this so far!_

_xoxo_

_k_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Henley, come on." Kendall whined two weeks later. She had hung out with James, and Carlos, and even Logan, but hadn't spent a single ounce of time with him. James had been the only one to meet her little brother as well, and that was seriously pissing him off. "Just come out with me. I'll pay for everything."

"I just paid you fifty bucks three days ago." Henley muttered. "I'm broke and you'd have to pay anyway." Henley shut her locker and looked at Kendall. The split lip he had had a few weeks ago had healed up, and James' bruise was nearly completely gone. None of the guys would give her a straight answer

"Yeah exactly, you're paying me but not using me." Kendall said.

"Sorry that I prefer the guys that are my friends without payment over the one who is demanding it." Henley rolled her eyes.

"And I can make them stop being so nice if I want to." Kendall smirked. Henley sighed. "Dinner and a movie sound good?"

"What is this, a date?"

"If that's what your lonely mind wants to call it, then sure." the boy shrugged, a smirk on his face. Henley clenched her fist and imagined giving a left hook right to his jaw. "I gotta go check on some shit. I'll see you later." he slapped her back, a bit harder than what friendly covered, and walked away. Henley groaned and leaned into her locker, hiding herself from the shame and the embarrassment of Kendall's financed friendship.

"Now why would you be hiding your pretty face, doll?" Henley pulled back and turned slightly, seeing James standing next to her locker.

"Because, as you know, being such a heavenly beauty is a deep and hard burden." Henley rolled her eyes as James began to laugh. "And Kendall is forcing me to hang out with him tomorrow night."

"Well, you _are_ paying him to be your friend. Isn't hanging out with him a part of that deal?" James' eyebrows furrowed.

"I wish it didn't." Henley mumbled, shutting her locker and walking with James to the parking lot. James walked with Henley all the way to her car.

"Kendall is just rough around the edges. Are you coming to my house later?"

"Yeah, Mom is bringing that guy back again. I have to prepare scallop linguini for her before we leave though." Henley yawned as she unlocked her car door and tossed her backpack in the passenger seat.

"You should just go to the store and get one of those frozen bags of it." James suggested, folding his arms across his chest. Henley nodded.

"I would, but she'd know and get upset, and go on a three hour tangent of how 'I'm not responsible enough' and 'Cutting corners is a good way to learn bad habits!'. Oh and the ever so lovely 'I'm trying to ruin any chance of happiness she has in her grasp after my dad left.'. That one is a personal favorite."

"Jeez." James shook his head. "Well, come right over once you're done cooking. I'll have something ready for you and Charlie to eat, and I'll go and rent some new kids movies."

"You don't have to do that, James, he's fine with watching Aladdin over and over again."

"I want to." James smiled softly. "I like the little guy. He reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"I'll see you later." Henley smiled at James and he held her door open for her, and then shut it once she was fully inside. Henley drove to the daycare and picked up Charlie, reminding him they were going to be staying at James' for the night, which got the toddler excited. He jabbered on about the last time they were there, and James had given him a piggyback ride all over the house and then played action figures with him. Henley took him home and set him in the living room on the couch, turning on the TV and setting it to Spongebob, going to the kitchen and beginning to cook dinner for her mother and her man friend.

After slaving away at the stove for nearly three hours, with interruptions to give Charlie a snack or answer the house phone, Henley packed Charlie's backpack and pulled his jacket on him, leaving a note for Deborah, telling her dinner was warm in the oven, already plated.

"Hey buddy!" James said as he opened the door once they arrived. Charlie immediately leaned towards James, extending his arms, making grabby hands, and nearly fell out of Henley's arms. "Woah, careful now!" James took Charlie and let Henley in, shutting the door behind her.

"I smell something really good." Henley murmured as she followed the two boys into the kitchen.

"Well, thank you." James smiled. "I made us some lightly breaded pork chops, green beans, and mashed potatoes."

"You made all that for the three of us?" Henley raised an eyebrow.

"No, for the two of us." James said, setting Charlie down at the table, on an old booster seat he found and dusted off a few weeks back. "While I was out I picked up some kid friendly foods." he walked over to the microwave and took out a small, plastic plate. "Charlie gets dinosaur chicken nuggets, tater tots, and green beans." He set the plate down in front of the little boy, who looked at the food like it was a five star gourmet meal. James then moved back to the oven, taking out two bigger plates and setting them across from each other at the table.

"Ketchup!" Charlie called, looking up at James.

"Charlie, manners." Henley said.

"Ketchup please?" he asked, Henley nodded and James went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle, shaking it a bit and then popping the lid open, squirting some onto the plate, from which Charlie plucked a nugget and dunked it in, bringing it to his mouth, then began chomping on it. Henley placed a napkin into his collar, handing one to James and sitting down, placing one on her own lap. They ate, occasionally reaching over and helping Charlie use his fork and napkin, or talking quietly.

"Charlie, I've got a few more surprises for you." James mentioned as Henley cleared the table, forcing him to sit since he had cooked such a big dinner for them. She listened to Charlie begin to guess what the surprises were as she rinsed the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher.

"Okay, done." she said. James picked Charlie up off the chair and carried him up the stairs and to the playroom. Opening the doors, Henley gasped. James had moved the couch to the side of the room, setting up a large tent in the middle of the floor. An astrostar cast an array of the stars in the galaxy all over the room, and a stereo played sounds of nature, woods edition.

"I decided we should have a camp out." James smiled at Charlie. Charlie was grinning from ear to ear, and wanted down, to explore the large tent.

"James, this is amazing." Henley breathed. She stepped more into the room and checked out the tent, watching Charlie climb around in it, moving the three sleeping bags around as he crawled on his hands and knees. "I mean, I wasn't expecting you to do all this for him."

"Like, I said, he reminds me of me. And I like to spoil myself." James grinned. "Ay Charlie, want to watch Iron Man and eat some s'mores?"

"Yeah!" Charlie popped his head out from a section of the tent. James pointed to the couch and Charlie scrambled to up, climbing haphazardly onto the middle cushion. James picked up the plate of s'mores and handed one to Charlie, then one to Henley. After grabbing one for himself, he picked up a remote and turned off the stereo, flipping on the TV instead and playing the film.

After the movie was over and the s'mores had been obliterated, Charlie was yawning and fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Come on, Charlie, let's get you changed and into bed." Henley said. "James could you help me, please?" James nodded and grabbed Charlie's backpack, and helped get Charlie changed, then picked him up and carried him to the tent, setting him inside of a sleeping bag and resting his head on a pillow.

"We'll be right back, buddy. Go to sleep." James whispered. He backed out of the tent and gestured to the door. Henley followed him out into the hallway and shut the door as quietly as possible. "I think that was a successful outing."

"It was really lovely, James." Henley nodded. She then yawned, quickly putting her hand over her mouth.

"Henley, you're exhausted." James examined. "I'm not trying to be rude, but the bags under your eyes have bags of their own."

"Charlie's been having nightmares lately, and my mom can't be fucked to deal with it." Henley sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Come on." James took Henley's left wrist and pulled her along into his room, leaving her in the middle of it and going to his drawers. He pulled out a pair of clean boxers and a plaid button down shirt, tossing them at her. "Change into those and get some sleep."

"I can't, James. I have to take Charlie home in a few hours."

"Stay the night here, Henley. If your mom has a fit, then I'll take the blame. Jesus, you're seventeen, you're supposed to get in trouble for staying out all night." James smiled and Henley felt her lips curve upwards.

"If I'm going to change, you'll have to turn around or leave, James." Henley said. James pouted.

"You ruin my fun." James smirked and turned around. Henley waited a moment and proceeded to pull her shirt from her body and slipped on the button down, then tugged her jeans down her legs and pulled up the boxers.

"Okay, you can look." Henley informed him as she folded her clothes neatly and placed them on his bed. James turned around and smiled at her.

"You look comfy." Henley played with the cuffs on the shirt.

"Thank you, James. Really. You've been magnificent to Charlie, a-and to me."

"It's what friends do." James smiled. He came a bit closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her to his in a hug. When he pulled back he looked down at her, and caught her eyes. Henley's lips parted slightly as her eyes stayed on his face, trying to read what she was seeing flashing in his eyes. She inched forward a bit and James quickly swooped down, his lips planting firmly on hers. Henley raised herself up onto her tip toes so he wouldn't have to bend his neck so far, her fingers coming up to tangle in his soft brown hair. Her lips parted to gain some air before diving in to continue the kiss, and James wasted no time deepening the kiss, running his tongue over her bottom lip and her own. James' fingertips dug into her hips, then in a flash, they were gone, and James had backed up, away from the girl who was trying to steady herself and catch her breath, looking at him with a confused frown.

"I can't." James shook his head. "I'm so sorry, I-I can't..."

"You can't what?" Henley asked.

"I can't...I can't touch you like that." James said, a look of pain crossed his face as he balled his hands into fists by his sides.

"Hey, if this is about the status quo and Kendall being paid to be my friend, that doesn't matter." the girl shrugged a bit. "At least, it shouldn't. I-I'd like to think you're a real friend to me, James. And I guess I sort of like you. I mean, you're not as horrible as Kendall or the others..I just thought you were down for that.."

"I am!" James admitted, stepping forward and placing a hand on his heart, then sighed. "Henley, it's complicated. I just, I can't kiss you. Not again."

"Why not?" Henley asked. James stayed silent. "Uh, okay. I uh, I'm gonna go get Charlie and I'm gonna take him home. I'll see you at school."

"Kendall doesn't want me to date you." James blurted as Henley turned away from him. She turned her head back to face him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means...It means that he's going to kick my ass or kill me if he ever finds out about what we just did." James whispered.

"Christ, James, it's not like we had sex." Henley rolled her eyes. "And frankly, Kendall doesn't own me. He doesn't own you, either. Actually, since I'm paying him, that would make him my employee, and I can tell him to fuck off whenever I like, and I don't have to follow his rules." Henley closed the space between her and James, taking one of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. "Now, there's sleeping bags with our names on them, and I'm really tired. Come to bed." Henley reached up and kissed the tip of his nose, and walked out of the bedroom, towards the rec room. James sighed, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly and followed suit

* * *

_reviews are love and also make me update faster! i need to know if you guys like the stories, otherwise i delete them!_

_xoxo_

_k_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Henley stirred her water with her straw, chasing the lemon wedge as she absentmindedly watched the droplets of condensation on the glass race each other to the table cloth. It was at least more entertaining than watching the clock above the diner's kitchen, ticking away the time slower than molasses. Kendall sighed from across the table and took Henley's water away, her still holding the straw and causing her to look up at him as he chugged the ice water and set the empty glass back down in it's original spot. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes as the waitress came by and refilled the water for her, giving them a smile as if she thought they were playing coy on a date. The young girl bit back the urge to gag and checked her phone under the table.

"Wow. It's no wonder you didn't have any friends before me." Kendall shook his head. "You're not a lot of fun to hang out with."

"You're blackmailing me for company, I'm pretty sure anyone would be as begrudging as I am in this circumstance." Henley tossed back coolly.

"Henley, listen, I'm not trying to be a jerk tonight." Kendall said softly. "I'm trying to be nice, and you're making it tough."

"We have nothing in common, Kendall. How are we supposed to hang out like this?"

"How do you know we have nothing in common? You barely say two words to me, and you're always off with James and the others! Are you forgetting who you're paying?"

"Fine, if it shuts you up, Hi Kendall. How are you today? Boy, the trig homework was tough, wasn't it? But don't worry, you've got Logan to help you with it. Say, aren't these breadstick to die for?"

"Now you're just being a bitch." Henley stayed silent, and Kendall did too. After a few moments of tense silence, Henley spoke up.

"I'm sorry. You just have this knack for infuriating me so easily."

"Same goes, big nose." Kendall muttered under his breath.

"Okay, let's...let's try this again. Uh, thank you, Kendall, for taking me out to dinner. It's really nice of you."

"No problem Henley. Thanks for coming." Kendall replied, giving her a small smile. "Are you excited to see the movie?"

"More excited for the movie theatre popcorn, really." Henley smiled as he laughed. Henley's phone buzzed and she looked down to check the message. It was a picture James had sent her of Charlie, passed out on the couch, hugging his stuffed bear.

_'He won't let go of that bear. Says it's his mommy bear. It's cute. Sweet dreams from Charlie! -J'_

Henley smiled and closed the message. She looked up to see Kendall tapping on his own phone screen and looked away, around the diner, scanning the room she had memorized in the past half hour. As she landed on the door, her eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"Kendall, can we go to the movie now?" she asked, her voice a slightly higher pitch. Kendall looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"We've got a half hour until it starts..." he said.

"Well, m-maybe we can take a walk, and uh, get to know each other better." Henley suggested, looking for the waitress.

"Wait, what's got you all jumpy?" Kendall asked, leaning over the table as he reached into his back pocket for his leather wallet. He tossed a fifty on the table and stood up, Henley jumping out of her chair and haphazardly tucking it in. She kept her head down as her and Kendall made their way to the door.

"Henley?" the girl froze, and slowly turned towards the boy she wanted to avoid the most.

"Devin." she murmured. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Getting a bite to eat with some of the guys." the tall, muscular boy nodded towards a table of what looked to be football jocks. Kendall furrowed his brow at the image, not pegging Henley to be a girl who'd fall for the star athlete routine. "We come here every so often after a game, remember?"

"How could I forget." Henley sighed. "Uh, Devin, this is Kendall. Kendall, this is Devin."

"You two on a date?" Kendall saw the flash of jealousy in Devin's eyes and smirked as Henley shook her head, almost violently.

"Actually, yeah. On our way to a movie." the blonde stretched his arm around Henley's body and wrapped around her back, his hand resting on her hip, pulling her more into his side and kissing her temple. Henley's cheeks heated up and she couldn't look Devin in the eyes.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your friends. Come on, babe." Kendall ushered Henley out the door and to his car.

"What was that?" Henley hissed as soon as they were inside the vehicle.

"That was me helping you." Kendall answered, starting the car and buckling his seatbelt. "Who was that guy?"

"Just...someone..." Henley muttered. "He's not important." Kendall glanced over at Henley as he pulled out of the parking space and onto the road, heading towards the local movie theatre. Henley had gotten so worked up over this guy, he wasn't _not_ important if she cut dinner short just to avoid being in the same building as him. Kendall made a mental note to ask Logan to look this guy up, see what other information he could get on him. All Kendall knew was that he wanted him to stay far away from Henley.

* * *

"It wasn't bad." Henley murmured to James outside the rec room, standing in the hallway. She was back from her night out with Kendall, inwardly debating on staying over at James' once again or waking Charlie up to take him home. Kendall hadn't been too happy when she asked to be dropped off at the mansion instead of her home, even after she explained that James had kindly volunteered to watch Charlie. "It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad."

"Just, give him some time." James nodded, his arms folded across his chest as he stood a few feet from here. James had been very careful since the night before, and this morning, when he woke up to find his arm draped over Henley's body in her sleeping bag, and their hands laced together.

"James," Henley said. "I don't want things to be weird between us okay. You don't have to stand so far away from me because we kissed."

"I know. I'm sorry." James moved a bit closer, but kept his arms in place.

"Um, I was wondering if I could crash here again? I just don't want to wake Charlie from a sound sleep." James stared at her for a second, then nodded. Henley followed him as he moved to his bedroom and grabbed the clothes he let her borrow the night before, handing them to her. She thanked him silently and went into the attached bathroom and changed, folding her day clothes neatly and holding them in her arms as she reentered the room.

"Where's the guest room?" she asked. James shook his head.

"You can sleep in here."

"James, you don't have to give up your bed for me. You need sleep too."

"I've got some work to finish up downstairs that might take a while. Sleep, Henley." James smiled at her a bit. He crossed over her and pulled the covers down on his bed, motioning for her to get in. Henley smirked and climbed in, chuckling as James tossed the covers back over her. "Sleep tight."

"Have fun working." Henley muttered, rolling over on her side. James sighed, glancing over the back of her and shaking his head. He left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. As he padded down the hall, he peeked into the rec room, where Charlie was still out like a light in the sleeping bag he had used the night before, where James had moved him to, clutching the bear. James shut the door to that room and continued down the hall, moving down the staircase and going into the den. James picked his cell phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen a few times, letting the phone sit on the table as he shut the doors to the room.

* * *

Henley woke up early the next morning, sitting up slowly and looking around James' bedroom. The boy was nowhere to be seen, and Henley remembered Charlie had to be up by now, whatever time it was. She pushed the plush comforter down to the end of the bed and left the room, padding down the hallway to the rec room. Gently pushing open the door, Henley stepped in, looking around, not seeing the toddler anywhere. Scanning the room two or three more times, she stepped back out and poked her head into every room on her way to the stairs, quickly making her way down the carpeted steps and scurrying across the marble floor of the foyer. James' laugh sounded from the kitchen and Henley turned, hurrying towards it and smiling as she saw Charlie sitting on a phonebook at the table, eating pancakes that had been cut up for him. Her smile quickly fell as she realized it was a full table, with Logan, Carlos and Kendall. James was at the stove, flipping pancakes, but he had looked up when it went quiet, a smirk on his face. Henley realized she was still in the clothes James had loaned her the night before, the buttons on the shirt unbuttoned a bit too far.

"Good morning, Henley!" Carlos smiled, giving her a small wave.

"Morning." Henley smiled back, her cheeks red from her state of dress, as she crossed through the kitchen to Charlie, bending over and kissing the top of his head as he gave her a syrupy smile.

"Pancakes, Henley? Last call." James said from the stove, his hand on the burner dial.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." she answered, preoccupied with wiping the sticky substance off Charlie's face. James turned the burner off and brought the last stack of pancakes to the table, where he and Carlos took some. Logan and Kendall pushed their plates farther away, avoiding temptation. "So what's with the morning pow-wow?" Henley asked as James sat down.

"It's just something we do sometimes. James is the best cook out of all of us." Carlos explained as he cut up his pancake stack and shoved the syrupy morsels into his mouth. Henley nodded and cleared her throat.

"Well, I should get Charlie home, get him cleaned up before mom comes to." Henley reached over and began helping Charlie off his seat.

"Well wait, what are your plans today?" Logan asked.

"Um, I'm probably just going to take him home and work on some homework, maybe take him to the park or something." Kendall shot James a glance and he swallowed his food quickly.

"We can go to the park with you." James suggested.

"You don't have to." Henley said. "Chances are, Charlie will go on the slide three or four times, get bored and want to go home and take a nap."

"Well, we like the park, so we'd like to tag along." Kendall smiled. Henley rolled her eyes and stood up, picking up Charlie and placing him on her hip.

"Fine. I'm gonna go get him ready." As she exited the kitchen, Carlos leaned across Logan to talk to Kendall.

"The park is neutral territory, what's the big idea?"

"It's neutral, but that doesn't mean Wyatt and his drones won't be there, trying to start something. Besides, it's going to be lovely day." Kendall smirked. "At least according to the weather girl with big tits on channel five."

"Is there anything that Wyatt can do to us right now that could threaten our position?" Logan asked.

"He can try. I just don't want anyone who's not a part of us to get hurt." Kendall nodded towards the doorway where Henley had disappeared. "I swear I recognized that guy at the restaurant as one of Wyatt's men. If I recall, I gave him a good shiner a few weeks ago."

"And she seemed...flustered by him?" James asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin and crumpling it onto the plate in front of him.

"Flustered, panicky, jumpy-you name it." Kendall nodded. They heard the sound of footsteps coming back and immediately hushed, watching as Charlie toddled into the room, followed closely by Henley, as always.

* * *

The park was clear of any threats against the safety of Henley or Charlie, and after the first hour of watching around while Henley took Charlie around the play area, they whole-heartedly jumped in, Logan, Carlos, and James, more so than Kendall, who was more interested in playing with Henley.

"Come on, go on the swings, Henley."

"I can't, I have to make sure Charlie doesn't get hurt." Henley murmured as she watched the young boy run between James and Carlos, pulling them to the slide or over to the merry-go-round, which Henley insisted they not spin too fast for him.

"The guys are taking care of him. Come on." Kendall took Henley's hand and pulled her from the bench, marching her over to the swing-set. "You sit, I push." Henley sighed and sat down on the swing, her fingers grasping the cool metal links of the chain as Kendall moved behind her, tugging her back and then letting her go. Henley pumped her legs gently, not wanting to go too high, and swung back, feeling Kendall's hands gently push against her back, sending her forward again.

"So, that guy from the other night..." Kendall started. Henley bit her lip and started at the ground passing beneath her. "Who was he, exactly?"

"The reason I don't have any friends." Henley answered after a few moments.

"Care to elaborate?" Kendall asked softly, making sure to keep his smart tone in check.

"Before I moved to Sherwood, my mom and I were staying in Duluth, while they worked out the kinks at work, and where it'd be better to live, a better schooling system for me and Charlie, all of that stuff. I had to go to school there for a while, we lived there about two months...Devin, uh Devin was..."

"Your boyfriend?" Kendall asked, ignoring the small twist in his stomach.

"No. He was an old friend from back in Chicago, where I moved here from. He had moved away a few months before I had, but I didn't remember where. Well, he was more friends with this one guy, than he was me, but I had thought we would get along again...and then he decided to spread a rumor about me, and after a few months of that torture, my mom decided we should move to Sherwood. It was closer to work for her anyway. It's probably the second best thing she'd ever done for this family."

"I'm sorry." Kendall replied, forgetting to push as Henley came to a stop. He moved, his left hand grabbing the chain just above her hand and moving to be slightly in front of her. "Really, I am." Henley stared up at his face, and nodded a bit.

"Thank you." They stayed that way for a few moments, Kendall studying her face as she did the same back, the silence oddly comfortable.

Across the park three young men watched, one wearing a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well gentlemen, looks like we've found ourselves Kendall Knight's weakness."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"Charlie, please calm down!" Henley scolded as she brought a laundry basket from the bedrooms downstairs, dodging toys that were left everywhere. It had been a few weeks since the guys had really been around enough to play with him, and the rainy days outside kept him cooped up for the past three. Her mother had decided to go on an impromptu weekend trip to Malibu, for a cosmetic surgeon seminar, neglecting to tell Henley until two nights before she left. Charlie had decided to revert back to the terrible twos and throw tantrums whenever Henley asked him to not do something. The doorbell rang and Henley groaned, dropping the laundry basket by the couch and stomping towards the door.

"We don't want to hear the good news, okay? If God existed he'd let me marry a good-looking, successful man, like Ryan Gosling." Henley turned the knob on the door and swung it open, and after who was standing in the doorway, she nearly fell through it.

"H-Hunter?"

"Hey Henley..." the tall, tanned, muscular boy gave her a sheepish smile while shaking his brown, curly hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Henley shut the door on the boy and ran over to Charlie, quickly scooping him up. "Okay Charlie," she whispered, "We're going to play a game. If you can stay in your room and play quietly for a whole ten minutes, I'll give you a whole candy bar."

"Okay!"

"Shh! You've got to be quiet." Charlie nodded and slapped a tiny, pudgy hand to his mouth and Henley entered his room, setting him on the floor and giving his head a kiss. "I'll come get you in ten minutes. Be careful, be quiet." Charlie nodded again and Henley shut his door softly and walked quickly back to the living room, snatching up all of Charlie's toys and tossing them in the toy bin, then went to the door and opened it again.

"Sorry about that, the house was a mess, and you know how my mother is." Hunter chuckled and nodded.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Henley stepped aside and let Hunter walk into the house. She closed the door and stood near it, awkwardly.

"Nice house." the boy nodded appreciatively. Henley nodded back and looked around.

"Well, when your mom charges 20 grand a nostril, it's bound to be." Hunter laughed.

"I missed your sarcasm."

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" Henley finally asked, looking into the boys' eyes. Hunter faltered slightly, not expecting her to cut to the chase. "You didn't come all the way to Sherwood Minnesota just to tell me you missed my sarcasm."

"No. I also missed my son. You can't keep him from me like this." Henley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I can." she snipped. "I have full custody. Because, as you put it, taking care of a kid would hurt your rep at school. The captain of the lacrosse team couldn't have a kid."

"Well if I want to see him, I can. There's nothing saying I can't."

"I say you can't! And besides, if you want to schedule a visit to see Charlie, then call me first! Don't just drop in on me when I'm trying to forget about you."

"No one had your contact information! Not Jessica, not Steve, not even Mandy." Hunter threw out the names of her old best friends as if they should've known all along.

"Well, my location isn't something I want to post onto Facebook when all of my old friends decided a nice surprise would be to spray paint the word 'slut' on my locker."

"Well finally Devin came through and told me he saw you, then all I had to do was do some quick internet research, and it led me straight to your address." Hunter smiled.

"That's really creepy, Hunter." Henley said. "I'd ask how you could afford to get here, but I'm guessing your parents footed the bill?"

"They did, actually. They even sent a few things for their grandson with them. They'd like to see him. Or at least get pictures in the mail or something. You're hiding him like you're ashamed of him." Hunter said.

"I am not ashamed of Charlie. I'm ashamed with myself for thinking that you were a good guy. For thinking you actually put a condom on instead of pretending. For opening my legs for you even though I was thinking twice, Hunter. And what type of father were you while I took care of a one year old? Getting drunk at parties and cheating on me with my best friends."

"I was seventeen! It was a mistake!" Hunter defended. "Look, I'm twenty now, I'm interning at my dad's law firm while I go to college. I'm making money now. Enough to take care of you and Charlie."

"Charlie and I are fine." Henley answered, crossing her arms over her chest. We don't-" there was a knock at the door and Henley turned to it. She looked back at Hunter before moving to open the door.

"Henley!" Kendall grinned. He barged into the house, and turned to her, without noticing the stranger glaring at him. "I got James and Logan to agree to watch Charlie tonight so we can hang out."

"Kendall, now really isn't a good time..." Henley's eyes left his and focused on Hunter, and Kendall's face fell as he slowly turned and took in the attractive young man in front of him.

"Who's this?" he turned back to Henley, his temper getting the best of him.

"I'm Hunter, Ch-"

"Charlie's old babysitter. Also an old friend who decided to come visit unannounced." Henley shot Hunter a look, and Hunter squinted his eyes at her.

"He doesn't know?" he asked.

"I don't really talk about Chicago." Henley glared.

"Listen, I know you came to visit Henley, but we've kind of got a thing tonight, that was _planned_, so could you kindly leave for a little while?" Kendall smirked at the boy, attempting an advantage card with Henley's obvious dismay at the unannounced visitor.

"I have every right to be here." Hunter stood tall as he rolled his shoulders back. "I'm Henley's guest, and I think I have a bit more status with her than you do. Geez Henley, you're hanging out with wannabe gangsters now?"

"Wanna say that to my fuckin' face, douchebag?" Kendall moved to close the space between him and Hunter, momentarily wishing James had come with him to pick Henley and Charlie up, but he didn't falter from his stance until a tiny voice cut in.

"DADDY!" Kendall jumped back and watched as Charlie ran towards Hunter, and Hunter grinned, leaning down to pick him up. Kendall's eyes widened as he saw the similarities; the curly chestnut brown hair, the wide grin, they were all Hunter. But the eyes, those green eyes were Henley's own. The cute nose that was dusted with freckles was Henley's. Kendall dragged his eyes over to her as she looked at Hunter and Charlie, trying to hold it together.

"Charlie is his son?" Kendall asked after a few quiet moments. Henley nodded. "Charlie is also..._your_ son?" Henley bit her lip and nodded again, locking eyes with him. That was all the confirmation Kendall needed. He swiftly moved to the door and Henley followed.

"Kendall, don't." she called after him. Kendall stopped, looked behind her to Charlie and Hunter, and stepped closer to her, talking in a hushed voice.

"You kept this from me. You kept it from all of us that you had a _child,_ Henley."

"It's not necessarily the first thing I tell people." Henley muttered back. "And besides, that's why I stayed by myself, had no friends, because people walk away when they find out that I have a kid. Don't be like them, Kendall, please." Kendall watched as Henley's face crumbled and he finally caught a glimpse of vulnerability. "Please, Kendall."

"I hate to break up this party, but I've got to go." Hunter announced, coming over and handing Charlie to Henley. "I'm staying at the hotel a few blocks away, so I'll come over to play after I get some work done tomorrow, 'kay bud?"

"I love you, daddy!"

"I love you too, Charlie." he smiled and kissed Charlie's cheek. Then he turned to Henley. "I love Mommy too." Henley glared at him and froze when he placed his lips on her forehead. "I'll call you later and give you some details. Have fun with your bad boy." Hunter laughed and left.

"Kendall, I'm sorry. Let me explain. Tonight. I will explain _everything_." Henley pleaded. "It's just complicated."

"Just go get Charlie ready so we can take him to James'." Kendall said quietly. Henley nodded and took Charlie back to his room, and packed a bag for him and changed from her sweatpants to jeans and an old volleyball t-shirt. She didn't bother with makeup or hair tonight, merely making sure there was a hair-tie on her wrist. Charlie had toddled out to Kendall, who had picked him up and was gently swinging him around, holding him by his waist. Henley came into the room, carrying his bag and picked up her purse, slinging it onto her shoulder and tucking her house keys into her pocket.

"Ready." she said softly. Kendall nodded and they moved to her car, buckling Charlie into the booster seat in the back and buckling up in the front. Henley kept quiet, only speaking or making noise if Charlie asked something, which was now primarily about his father. As they drove to James' house, Kendall flexed his fists, attempting to keep his anger in control.

"You have to tell them." he said quietly. Henley's eyes darted to him then back to the road.

"I know." she replied.

"Now. When we get there." Kendall insisted. "He's going to be talking to them about it, and then they'll have questions."

"Can we just hold off until I explain to you what's going on? I'm sure they'll just assume he means my mom and dad." Henley answered.

"Fine." Kendall grunted. They pulled into James' driveway and after dropping Charlie off, Kendall took the driver's side, taking her to a place she had never been. She'd been to Kendall's home before, but this was different. It was a larger home, between his own and James' in size.

"What is this place, Kendall?" Henley asked.

"It's a home away from home." he replied quietly. "I'll explain it to you after you're done explaining your past." Henley nodded and let him park the car. They got out and Henley followed Kendall to the door. He unlocked it and went inside, Henley followed and shut the door behind her. Kendall's footsteps echoed in the hazy, overcast lighted hallway.

"Come on." Kendall took Henley's hand and tugged her into a dark room. Kendall reached over and switched on a light, and Henley saw a marvelous fireplace, a large sofa, and a large chandelier, which was emitting the glow in the room. He closed the doors and brought Henley to the couch, sitting her down and standing in front of her. "Explain."

"Where would you like me to begin?" Henley asked, staring at her fingers.

"The beginning." Kendall pushed.

"Back in Chicago, I was...I was a golden girl. Perfect grades, lots of friends, and I wasn't bad too look at. Hunter was a junior when I was a freshman, we grew up together. Our parents had been friends, and unfortunately, I was enlisted in a debutante type lifestyle since I was four. Hunter was always my escort and our parents were constantly putting us together. His father is a very prominent Chicago lawyer and my mother was a rich plastic surgeon, my dad a successful local politician, they wanted the families to eventually join." Henley said, she kept avoiding Kendall's eyes.

"Keep going." Kendall said as he sat down on the ottoman in front of her.

"Hunter and I started seeing each other while I was still in middle school, before the summer I was supposed to enter high school. Freshman year was the year I was pregnant, and that summer I had Charlie. Hunter had decided as soon as he found out I was pregnant, he couldn't be bothered with me, or his son. My best friends started ignoring me and Hunter told me that it would ruin him and his future to have a kid at seventeen, and I was basically excommunicated. I stayed there for half of my sophomore year until my mother pulled me out of their school, and we moved to Duluth. I hadn't known Devin, who was best friends with Hunter while I was pregnant, had moved there when he left after I had Charlie. I thought that he didn't think of me the way the others did back home, but I was wrong.

"He spread rumors far worse than me having a child and again, my mom had to up and move us, and we came to Sherwood. What I told you at the park is true, Kendall. I promise that."

"So why did you lie to us?" Kendall asked.

"I had an agreement with my mother that if I took care of Charlie like I should, like a mother, we'd hide the fact he was my son. She'd say he was his, and that he was my little brother. To those who knew us back home, they knew my father left once he found out his daughter was having an illegitimate child, but here...here was somewhere I could be a teenager again, with limits. I had to agree to do my best to not make friends. Friends lead to complications, and rumors, and packing up and moving again. And besides, it's not like it's the first bit of information I like to give out about myself. Especially to someone who is making me pay them so I don't have to join the mathletes."

Kendall remained silent for a few moments before he got up and left the room. Henley sighed and felt hot tears sting her eyes. This was exactly why she didn't want to get involved with anyone. Why she tried so hard to make herself unnoticeable. After a few moments, she felt something nudge her shoulder. Kendall was holding a bottle of wine to her, licking his lips from taking the first sip.

"You could use a drink." Henley shook her head.

"I don't drink."

"Because of Charlie?" Henley nodded. "He's not here right now, James is taking care of him. Let loose for a night Henley." Henley took a deep breath before snatching the bottle out of Kendall's hand and taking a hearty chug. She crinkled her nose at the taste and handed the bottle back to the blonde in front of her, who took his turn at the drink.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to put up with us anymore." Henley whispered. Kendall sat down next to her and shook his head.

"I think the guys are far too attached to Charlie to let you go." Kendall replied softly. Henley smiled a bit and took the bottle out of his hand again, taking another large swig.

"I-I just didn't know what to do!" Henley exclaimed as Kendall laughed. Both of them were well gone, two empty bottles of wine on the floor, just like them, splayed out in front of the fireplace that Kendall had turned on while he was still partially sober. "Charlie had an army guy stuck up his nose and my mother wasn't home!"

"Poor kid." Kendall cackled. "You're an awful mother." Henley's jaw dropped and she leaned over, slapping his chest.

"I'm an amazing mother." Henley defended, flopping back onto the rug and resting her head on one of the plush pillows they had pulled from the couches. "Wine makes me sleepy."

"Henley, can I tell you something?" Kendall asked. Henley looked at him and nodded. Kendall scooted closer to her. "I think that Hunter was and is a dick. And I think that you take care of Charlie really well. And that you don't give yourself enough credit, or time to have fun."

"There's no time for grown-up fun with a toddler." Henley sighed. "Kendall, once you have a kid, nothing but them matters. They come before anything and everything in your life. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You've got us, especially me." Kendall raised himself up and moved himself over her body, his face close to hers. Henley's eyes fluttered shut as Kendall's nose brushed the tip of hers and his wine-soaked breath tangled with her own. Just as Kendall was about to press his lips to hers, Henley's head tilted to the side, and her breathing became slower and heavier. Kendall sighed and moved back, grabbing the large woven quilt and covering her up with it.

"_'Wine makes me sleepy'_." he muttered under his breath, then laid down next to her, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_reviews are love!_

_xoxo_

_k_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The pounding in Henley's head refused to subside. The girl groaned and squinted out at her surroundings, noting the quilt she had cocooned herself in. Henley slowly sat up, looking around. Kendall was nowhere to be seen, but the lights were on in the hallway. Henley stood up, keeping the quilt wrapped around her and trudged down the hall, following the light. She went into a kitchen, and saw Kendall chewing on a bite of a large sandwich, licking mustard off his middle finger.

"Hi." Henley croaked. Kendall turned around and gave her a closed mouth smile, pausing his chewing.

"Good evening." Kendall said after swallowing his food. "I've got some aspirin and water for you."

"Thank god." Henley ambled over to the countertop and opened the pill bottle, taking out a pill and tossing it into her mouth. She picked up the glass of water and chugged half of it down, then set the glass at the table, giving puppy dog eyes to Kendall.

"Fiiiiine." Kendall rolled his eyes and picked up the sandwich, holding it out to Henley, who took a bite, and smiled at him.

"Mm, potato chips and bologna, you know the way to my hungover heart." Henley mumbled between chews. Kendall nodded as he took a bite of the sandwich and sighed happily. "So, it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Well, you said you'd tell me what this place is." Henley replied. Kendall set down the sandwich and took a drink of water from his own glass.

"It's kind of a safe haven." Kendall admitted. "It was my grandparent's house, and a few years ago, they passed away, and they left it to me. I don't think they thought they'd pass as soon as they did. They wanted me to raise a family here."

"How?" Henley asked softly.

"Car accident." Kendall murmured. "My grandpa had a heart attack while driving and swerved into the wrong lane, and a truck hit my grandma's side of the car. They were both DOA."

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Henley rested a hand on her arm. Kendall nodded his appreciation.

"So I got the house. Technically, it's my mother's until I turn eighteen in a few months, but she understands that I like to come here and hide out when my life starts to get to heavy."

"It's a nice place." Henley smiled. "What time is it?" They looked around before spotting a clock on the wall.

"About eleven-thirty." Kendall answered.

"We should go. Charlie's probably having a fit."

"Yeah." They cleaned up the kitchen and family room, putting the pillows back and folding the quilt back over the back of the couch. Kendall took over driving once again, letting Henley's hangover fade away on the ride back into town and to James' house.

"You guys were gone a long time." Carlos smirked when he opened the door.

"Took a detour." Henley answered. "How was Charlie?"

"Excitable. It took James and I an hour to get him to just lay down in bed." Carlos explained. "He kept talking about his dad and mom being together."

"Yeah...we have to talk about some things. Where's James? And can you call Logan?" Carlos glanced between her and Kendall and nodded.

"Sure thing, I'll go get James." Carlos walked away and Kendall led Henley into the living room.

"Are they going to hate me?" Henley whispered. "Are they going to hate me for keeping this from them? How come you don't hate me?"

"They're not going to hate you, Henley. And I understand why you did it. I hide things too. We all do." Kendall replied.

"Hey, Logan's on his way." Carlos walked into the room, James following him. James immediately walked over to Henley and hugged her before sitting down.

"So what's up?" the tall boy asked, as he sat down.

"I'd rather wait until Logan is here, to save repeating." Henley said quietly. Carlos and James exchanged looks, sneaking a glance at Kendall before looking at each other again, and smirking. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Logan arrived, and they all urged Henley to tell them what was on her mind.

"Well, um, as Carlos and James know, Charlie has been talking a lot tonight about his parents. Um...oh god...I'm not Charlie's sister." Henley stopped and Kendall looked up at her, egging her on.

"So, Charlie's adopted?" Carlos asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"N-no." Henley took a deep breath. "Charlie is...I'm his mother."

"What do you mean?" James inquired.

"I mean I gave birth to him. Pushed him out of my vagi-"

"Okay...so why wouldn't you tell us?" James demanded, looking upset. Carlos looked even more confused and Logan looked pensive.

"Because I didn't want to involve people in our lives. Charlie is only three, he barely understands the alphabet, let alone people coming in and out of his life. It was better people know him as my brother than my child. Then maybe I could've made it through high school without girls calling me a slut and boys trying to see if I'm easy."

"I don't get it..." Carlos mumbled.

"Is that why you were always alone, Henley?" Logan asked, finally speaking up. Henley nodded. "Stay alone, no one knows, you'd be out free in a year. I understand."

"Thank you." Henley smiled gratefully at Logan.

"So, then why was he talking about his dad all night?"

"Hunter showed up at my house today. It's a long story, but he found out where we are and he showed up. He wants back in Charlie's life, and mine. He's in town for a few weeks, I guess, and I'm pretty sure he's hellbent on ruining my life."

"We won't let that happen." Kendall stated. "Hunter was an asshole, guys. He doesn't deserve to be back in their lives."

"We'll figure out something to make him leave." James said. Henley nodded and smiled, accepting the hug that Carlos had jumped up to give her, then grinning when James and Logan and Kendall stood and joined in the hug.

* * *

"What do you have for me?" Wyatt asked the young man in front of him.

"Henley Annaleigh Walliams. Born September 26th, 1995 in Chicago, Illinois. Current age is seventeen, lives Gardenia South subdivision with her mother." the boy said, holding a small manila folder in his hands.

"Anything else?"

"She's been hanging around Knight and his friends for the past few months. She doesn't seem to know their extracurricular activities. She lets them babysit for her."

"She trusts them with a kid?" Wyatt laughed. "That's fitting. They're a bunch of kids themselves." Wyatt studied the man in front of him, raising from his seat an standing in front of him. "It looks like there's something else you know. Something you're reluctant to tell me, David."

"Devin." the young man corrected. "The extra information is going to cost you more." Wyatt smirked.

"You've got balls. Do you know what I could do to you to get the information I need?" Devin stared him down, but a gulp was nearly audible as he stood his ground. "Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood today. So, you tell me what else you know about Henley Walliams, and you can leave with most of your teeth." Wyatt cracked his knuckles and Devin bit his lip.

"Fine. The kid they help her babysit, it's hers. His name is Charlie." Devin supplied. "Kendall seems to be attached to her and the kid."

"So you think it's his?" Wyatt asked. It was Devin's turn to chuckle, as he shook his head.

"No. Charlie is the product of Henley and my old friend, Hunter Silas." he informed the leader. "Hunter is in town now, if that's of any use to you."

"It is." Wyatt moved back to his desk and sat down. "You've been very accommodating, Derek."

"_Devin._"

"Yeah, anyway, how'd you like to join up on our side, officially?" Wyatt proposed. "I need my numbers up, and you could be of use, if you're still Hunter's friend."

"What do you want me to do?" Devin asked after a few moments of silence.

"Watch them. If Hunter has anymore interactions with Henley, report them to me. Especially if Knight is involved." Wyatt commanded. "That's all. Can you do that for me?"

"What's in it for me?" Devin implored.

"Cash. A lot of it." Wyatt shrugged. "And security. Kendall Knight thinks he runs this town, but we're going to show him he doesn't. And you're going to want to be on the right side for that. Mine. So, are you in?"

"I'm in."

* * *

_reviews are love!_


End file.
